


the spiral [fanmix]

by bosetsu, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Series: fear music [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Series: fear music [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862968
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж (tma team)





	the spiral [fanmix]

  
  
  


**The Cure** \- A Forest || **Nero’s Day At Disneyland** \- Putting Lipstick On The Holes They Bore Into Us  
**Xanopticon** \- These Days || **The Cure** \- Three Imaginary Boys || **Derango** \- We're All Mad Here  
**Lorn** \- Soft Room || **Igorrr** \- Vegetable Soup || **Porter Wagoner** \- The Rubber Room  


Playlist [[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZ-8J8IeRhchNNkdpDy3T9hciVr4gxKNj)] [[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0YjLgkCteTZ1HItA61MlLk)]


End file.
